Power Armor Project
The Power Armor Project was a Republic SpecForce project headed by Wade Reynells and Tharan Cedrax to create a new self-powered armor that could contain a suite of abilities to aid Republic SpecForce agents. Because of the success of the Power Armor project, only members of Fool's Luck are given copies of the Mark 1 armoring as a sign of the initiation. Although there are official helmets for each set of armor, Wade opted to continue to use the Mark 1 helmet design from the Outcast armor as his “signature look,” allowing anyone to recognize Wade from anyone else wearing the Power Armors. Beginning of the Project Havoc Squad, lead by Wade Reynells was sent to the Hutt moon of Nar Shaddaa where followers of Tavus had captured and activated a prototype Republic war droid designated M1-4X. The droid was originally meant to serve Havoc Squad, however the traitors were using Fourex to steal from the Republic. After engaging in a firefight, Havoc Squad had to retreat over Fourex’s artillery and because Jorgan sustained heavy injuries. Outgunned, Havoc Squad went to an SIS outpost for help. On the way they ran into Tharan Cedrax who offered his office for a make-shift medical facility. While repairing his armor, Wade felt his ear was being talked off by Tharan’s dislike for Republic armors and how inefficient they were. Against SpecForce protocol, Wade told Tharan their assignment and how their last encounter went. Wade and Tharan went to work on producing the first Power Armor, the Outcast Armor. With Jorgan still in critical, but stable condition, Wade and Dorne tracked Fourex to Shadow Town. Despite the advanced artillery Fourex produced, Wade’s shield generator was able to withstand the firepower, but it was taking a toll on the power generator. He was able destroyed Fourex before his armor’s generator gave out. Fourex was returned to an SIS safehouse where he was rebuilt and was able to serve in Havoc Squad. Wade returned to Tharan’s office to express his thanks, only to see Tharan not only busy with helping out a Jedi with their issues, but already working on the next Power Armor. Wade and Tharan exchanged contact information so that whenever the next armor was ready, Wade could come see Tharan. Wade's Power Armors Power Armor Mk. 1 - Outcast The first set of armor made by Tharan was codenamed Outcast as it went against standard Republic design. the outcast gear offered less physical protection, however Tharan managed to install two forward shield generators projected off of either shoulder. The generators were linked to the power source located on the back. While the initial prototype could be proven fatal if the user was struck in the back, the new redesign of the Outcast armor has adjusted the shield projectors to cover the user entirely. The armor also provided the user with a standard Heads up Display (HUD). The user would be able to spot targets from sixty meters away as well as be able to display the health of the enemies as well as friends. The advanced Friend of Foe (FoF) system would not be refined for many variations all of the advancements of the current armors have been somehow introduced in the newer iterations of the Outcast Armor. Wade would have this armor up until 3642 BBY while Fool's Luck was on Hoth, where he received the Mark 3. Power Armor Mk. 2 - Ranger The Mark 2 armor was Tharan's second attempt at making a Power Armor. The Ranger outfit was to significantly enhance the power output of the system while continue to have the same design of the Outcast armor. Unfortunately, the armor never made it out of the prototype stage as the power source would eventually either A) burn out or B) explode instantly killing the user. Power Armor Mk. 3 - Reaper The Reaper Armor wasn't introduced until much later in Wade's career, however Tharan was able to reconfigure the power output and the shield generator. Tharan installed the generators together on the back of the user, creating what the rest of Fool's Luck call the "mini fridge." Because of the move, Tharan had to reinforce the exoskeleton of the armor. He also was made aware that having the generators on the back the shield output was significantly weaker than before. Tharan added two side facing generators on either side of the "mini fridge" and increased the amount of armoring. Wade added a bandolier styling that was used much during the original war with the Imperials. The helmet's HUD was now able to give the user a mini-map coupled with a GPS system. The user was able to denote in what direction enemies were coming from as well as the lay of the land. the FoF system was also improved allowing the user to tag up to four members and monitor their health at all times. Tharan managed to link the system with Wade's healing probes so that they could be deployed remotely over the user. The name "Reaper" also came from General Arkos Rakton who described Wade as the Reaper for indiscriminately killing Imperial troops and officers during the raid on an Imperial battleship. The name stuck for Wade personally, as he was rarely seen without his helmet on, so Wade and Tharan officially dubbed the Mark 3 as the Reaper Armor. The Mark 3 was destroyed in 3641 BBY on Corellia by General Rakton. It was rebuilt several months later as a momento. Wade would have to use this armor again after the Mark 5 was destroyed. Power Armor Mk. 5 - Columi The Mark 5 armor was made shortly after the capture of General Rakton by Wade Reynells. The Mark 3 was being repaired time after time again; Tharan felt it was easier to just make a brand new set of armor. He was able to redesign the shoulder armors to fit the shield generators once again, while being able to shield the entire user. This made it able to reduce the mini-fridge off the back of the user as well as making the overall armor lighter than the Mark 3. Tharan was also able to add and Artificial Intelligence (AI) slot in the back of the helmet. This made it possible for his personal AI, Holiday, to act as a personal assistant for Wade while in battle. She would be able to monitor comm traffic, hack computers, readjust power output to different parts of the suit, etc. By adding the AI slot, Tharan was also able to give the armor the power of flight, but only temporarily. Thrusters located on the bottom of the suit made it possible for the user to fly much like with the Mark 4 armor. However the generator was a new prototype generator which meant that power distribution would be very limited. If the user cranked the power up high, they would only be able to use the generator for roughly three minutes before it would burn out. The Mark 5 was destroyed on Nar Shaddaa in 3641 BBY. Power Armor Mk. 6 - Black Hole After the Columi armor, Tharan went to work on the Mark 6 armor that he designated the Black Hole. He was able to utilize a generator run by an artificial singularity that was located on the back of the user. Because of the success of the new generator, he redesigned the shield generators with the same concept. Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to refine the process before Wade returned from a mission and a completely destroyed Mark 5 armor thanks to a Sith lord named Lynkai . Unable to make sure the Mark 6 was fully ready, Tharan made a hasty job setting up the generator before handing the unit off to Wade. Because of this, the power issues the Mark 5 had was still present in the Mark 6. However, most of the advancements of the armor were put into place. After returning from the mission in a half dismantled suit, Tharan managed to fix the power issue the Mark 5 had, allowing the user to have full power capabilities. He was also able to give the belt of the user a concussive shockwave, pushing any one out of the way of the user. He also slimmed up the armoring to make it sleeker and less bulky. Wade would comment on this being the most comfortable armor that he has worn since the Mark 1. The armor wouldn't be ready until much later, however. The Mark 6 now had about ten micro-missiles hidden in the armor near the left shoulder and five tranquilizer darts hidden near the right shoulder. The left gauntlet held a one time use Anti-Armor rocket and the right gauntlet held a laser beam that could cut through armor. Both gauntlets also contianed high impact bolts that could be shot out of Wade's palm. The retros were upgraded with full flight functionality. Wade could enter a flight mode without drawing too much power from the system. He could also activate a supersonic flight mode and travel almost as fast as a starfighter in the atmosphere. But this meant he could also use it to travel in space if he needed to board a ship from the outside. This also meant the backing of the Mark 6 was redesigned to also hold thrusters in them to help balance Wade out in flight, as there were no stabilizers on his hands. The Mark 6 was able to be used as an all-around armor. The self-sealed system made it possible to add a life support function, regulating body temperature in both warm (Tatooine) and cold (Hoth or Ilum) environments. It could even function as a space suit if the user needed to enter a vacuum, giving the user an hour of breathing air. The HUD was also upgraded with a new Augmented Reality (AR) system. Combining the GPS functions with an advanced FoF system, Wade was able to located enemies that were even behind cover or through walls with ease. This also gave the user different HUD modes ranging from a battle mode, healing mode, and a standard recon mode. The HUD was also given the added benefits of a rangefinder and macrobinocular uses built into the main visor. It also uses the same AI slot that the Mark 5 used, an AI to partner with the user. The Mark 6 was only destroyed once, at the hands of Zedd in the Mark 7 armor in order to stop a renegade AI from gaining control over the armor. The Mark 6 was then rebuilt and used until 3640 BBY. Power Armor Mk. 7 - HK Buster When Tharan started to copy the HK-51 protocols into new HK units for the rest of the squad, Wade independently started making the Mark 7. Using the Mark 3 power systems, the Mark 7 has a reinforced mini-fridge on the back with shield output increased roughly 200% and amplifications up to 300%. Four missiles rest on the right shoulder which all have reinforced armor and a personal shield generator to make it difficult to shot out of the sky. It also has a smart lock mechanism to ensure accuracy of 95% to hit the target. Armor has been reinforced to maximum levels to ensure that even if the shields fail, blaster fire won’t harm the user. However, because of the density of the armor, it makes it almost impossible for the user to move in at all. Tiny thrusters aid the user to run in battle, helping to propel the user in any direction. Flight was removed from the Mark 7, however a jump pack was installed, allowing the user to cross a battlefield in almost a single bounce. This is one of the few armors Wade chooses to use an assault cannon with rather than a traditional blaster. No reasons need to be applied. Power Armor Mk. 42 The Mark 42 is Tharan's latest design, taken from designs from an Imperial armor given to him by Allysson. The Mark 41, while it looks like its mere cloth, was made out of a liquid, putty-like durasteel which when activated by an electric charge would make it conform into a durasteel armor much like the previous power armors. Unfortunately with the testing, the electric charge needed for the process to work kept increasing with each use. So Tharan instead made each piece with its own thruster capacity. With a special computer implant on the users brain, the user could summon the armor from just about anywhere. The armor would fly itself in separate pieces and attach to the user to conform the armor. However, during testing, the 41 would sometimes miss its target, or attempt to attach itself in the wrong location. Tharan then started with nanotechnolgy working at the molecular level. Using the same memory patterns as the electric charge, Tharan was able to have the entire armor condense down and store itself at the molecular level inside the users belt. If the user needed to summon the Mark 42, a button could be pressed on the belt, and the suit began conforming around the user in both directions; covering the chest and legs first and then working from there. The success rate of this went from a 23.4% from the Mark 41 to a 98.6%. Every once in a while the molecular bonding would either stop in certain areas, or skip segments and work on others such as skipping the chest unit and instead producing the gloves and bracers first. The Mark 42 was given to Allysson first so that she could use it in her times in Fool's Luck, and then later given to Wade, Ka'lee, and McKenzie. The molecular styling of the Mark 42 was eventually retrofitted into the Mark 6 should Wade ever need a backup armor. Power Armor Mk. 43 The Mark 43 is a refit of the Mark 3 armor. Using Gree technology, a new power module system was put into place that would be almost as reliable as the singularity generator in the Mark 6. Shield output was increased by 200%. However the power system was unreliable in sometimes and could drain quickly. The Mark 43 was designed to be used on the ice moon Ilum when the Gree requested assistance. Power Armor Mk. 44 The Mark 44 is the latest armor out of Tharan’s R&D lab. With help from [Reynells|McKenzie, the Mark 44 was completed years ahead of schedule. The outfit is made out of woven nano-fiber muscles. It’s designed in such a way that it can conform around the user, like the Mark 6 and 42. So no version of the suit is specifically made for a person. Also like the Mark 42, the entire suit can be stored at a molecular level inside the users belt with a success rate of 100%. The Mark 44 is more lightweight than using traditional durasteel. The suit acts almost as a muscle suit; it has a predictive software programmed in so parts of the armor can harden when being attacked to prevent any blaster bolts from breaking through and damaging the user. This makes the armor more resilient than even Bes’kar. Because of the embarrassment of running around a battlefield wearing a skin-tight jumpsuit, Wade added in lightweight durasteel armor, which does not significantly wear the armor down. Legplates are sewn into the nano-fiber muscles while the rest of the armor is more traditionally worn. The durasteel is also broken down to the molecular levels so that it may be stored along with the armor in the users belt. The helmet was redesigned as well to fit the more streamlined structure of the Mark 44. Tharan, however, forgot to add in a radio transmitter when the helmet was finished. Rather than redoing the helmet, he attached the radio to the outside of the helmet. This is, however, one of the only Power Armors not to have any armaments on it. However, the armor is modular in design, so users can add their own missile launchers, jet packs, flight modes, etc. The Mark 44 is the current armor worn by Wade. Ka'lee's Power Armors Power Armor Mk. 4 - Huntress Wade's wife, Ka'lee Reynells , was forced into hiding and had to lay low in Republic space. During her time as working as a smuggler, with no Republic official aware of her true identity as the bounty hunter "Huntress", Tharan manage to take the Republic TT-15a Powertech Armor, gut it down to its exoskeleton, and used the information he learned from the Mark 3 to give Ka'lee her own set of armor. He reinforced the exoskeleton from what little Bes'kar he could afford, and redesigned the armor to give Ka'lee a unique Mandalorian look. By the time Ka'lee was contacted by Darth Tormen in an effort to clear her name, the armor was completed and Ka'lee returned to work for the SIS and SpecForce as a double agent within the Imperial Army. The Huntress armor is identical in what the armor has to offer as the Mark 3, with the addition of a rocket pack added to the generator. As time went on, Cedrax was able to easily modify the Mark 4 to keep up to the standards of the rest of Wade's new armors. It currently has the same abilities the Mark 6 offers. Power Armor Mk. 10 - Clansman This was the second armor made for Ka’lee Reynells. She sacrificed her ship and blew up the Mark 4 when she left Imperial Space and officially joined the 421st. For a while, Ka’lee would be without her armor. Wade went to work on designing a new armor for Ka’lee. With little Bes’kar, Wade reinforced the armor using durasteel. He attached a targeter beacon on the helmet to assist with bombing runs. On the back he fitted two shield generators that boost the powers to the shield and two jet packs on the back. Ka’lee disliked how the backing looked, figured it would be too vulnerable, but she would wear the armor while with the 421st as a thanks. The armor would also be powered with a rocket launcher, high impact shots, railguns, and a flight capabilities. After designing the Mark 42, the Mark 10 would be refitted as the Mark 44 to have the same molecular structuring to fit into a belt. Power Armor Mk. 40 - Hydra A refitted version of the Mark 4, the Mark 40 offers more protection using flexible Bes’kar as well as all of the new additions added to the Mark 44. It was also fitted with a micro-missile launcher as well as flight capabilities. When Ka’lee returned to Imperial Space with the Bounty Brokers Association, she wore this armor. Additional Power Armors Over the years, Cedrax had come up with several Power Armor designs, including those for Jedi. These are the armors. Mk. 6.1 - Valiant The Valiant armor was created shortly after the Mark 6. It used the same flexible durasteel design, with a singularity generator allowing Jedi to carry personal shields for combat as well as gain access to the rocket boot technology originally developed for the Mark 6 Mk. 12 - Destroyer The Destroyer armor was a redesign of the Valiant armor after construction of the Mark 8. The Destroyer features a more highly tuned singularity generator as well as a Sith inspired helmet, allowing Jedi to have the added benefits of the HUD technology delpoyed in the other versions of the Power Armor. Because this also looked like Sith technology, the armor could be used by any Jedi member when needed to trek through Imperial space. It wouldn't be until several armors later when the smugglers and soldiers would get their version as well. Mk. 13 - Pilot The Pilot armor was Tharan's attempt at making a more user friendly flight suit for the pilots of Fool's Luck. With this new prototype design, the user can "plug in" to the onboard computer, and allowing the users brain patterns to help fly the ship rather than relying on reflexes. The suit could also be closed up for life support functions if the user needed to bail out. A jetpack fitted to the pilots back would extend outwards allowing the pilot to head to saftey. This flight suit could also survive reentry if needed. Mk. 18 - Combuston The Combuston armor was designed after Fool's Luck had ventured to Mustafar, a volcanic planet. During their battles, most of the saftey shielding was damaged and the station started to collapse. The Combustion armor can survive in extreme heat as well as spray fire from two hand units located under the users' wrists. Mk. 20 - Triumverate Getting his hands on some Triumverate, an old yet very durable steel, Tharan recreated the old Sith armors out of Triumverate. Meant more for frontline vanguards, the Triumverate armor doesn't rely on and special shield generators as it is almost impervious to any attack: explosive, blaster bolt, or otherwise. Because of this, the Triumverate armor was meant more for attacking installations and bunkers. The Triumverate armor would also come equipped with mini rockets located on the forearms. Mk. 22 - Spymaster The Spymaster armor was created primarily for Merlu, an SIS agent, and Ficher. Tharan would employ the same technique with the Pilot armor. A computer would be placed under the right bracer for easy access and allow the user to gain access to almost any computer. It would also be a life-support uniform allowing easy temperature control in almost any environment, as well as a mini HUD that would allow for remote hacking into any device in line of sight. Mk. 29 - Recon The Recon armor was bult for the exact opposite of the Triumverate armor. And in fact, is a recreation of the Mark 2. It took Tharan several attempts to revitalize the Ranger outfit to work with the neccessary modifications, but after several attempts, was able to make this armor almost identical to the Spymaster gear with the added protection of shielding. A bracer computer is still located on the right arm as well as the line of sight hacking. However, this armor could also be used to help defend incase of a heavy attack. Modular shielding outputs make the forward shields, at maximum power, almost impenetrable, however it makes the rear shields nonexistant. Mk. 34 - Regulator The Regulator armor was designed for Fool's Luck members to blend in Imperial space incase the mission required them to be behind enemy lines. This armor set would also be great for them when trying to blend in with the Hutt Cartel as well. The Regulator armor was meant more for the gunslingers of the group as the HUD had been redesigned to intergrate with their blasters to show them their remaining ammo count as well as help them achieve pinpoint accuracy when needed in firefights. The helmet also had a self sustaining life-support, capable of giving the user one hour of clean breathing air. Mk. 35 - Contractors Whereas the Regulator armor was meant more for the Smugglers, the Contractors armor was meant more for the soldiers. Most of the technology that the Mark 34 employed would also go into this armor as well. Mk. 38 - Despot The Despot armor was Tharan's attempt at making a universal armor for every member of Fool's Luck. The Despot armor carried all the bells and whistles that the Mark 6 had as well as giving the user more flexability making it easy to wear for Jedi's. What the Despot armor has that were removed since the Mark 8 was the shield generator. Category:Fool's Luck Category:Guild Lore